bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town. It involves the captains of the 8th and 13th Divisions facing off against the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. Prelude After the battles at the four pillars keeping Karakura Town in Soul Society conclude, the Gotei 13 decide to battle the remaining opponents. Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake decide to confront both Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 19-22 Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto orders for all the Gotei 13 to put their entire selves on the line and to stand strong in not allowing the enemy to take a single step into Soul Society even if their bodies are torn apart. Kyōraku remarks on how Yamamoto's attitude causes one to feel stiff in their shoulders when around him. Ukitake agrees and suggests that they give Yamamoto a good shoulder rub after everything is wrapped up, but Kyōraku corrects Ukitake as he meant that his own shoulders were stiff and Ukitake comments that he has never seen Kyōraku with stiff shoulders before.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 2-5 Kyōraku asks for Starrk to send Lilynette away since the two of them cannot fight with their full power if Lilynette is present. Lilynette is about to make a fuss, but Starrk tells her to be quiet and answers Kyōraku by saying that he will not fight with his full strength also as it is not his style of doing things. Starrk tells them that he would prefer if they just pretended to fight and Kyōraku states that he would prefer doing that as well, but cannot this time. Starrk draws his sword and remarks that this is going to be a pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 12-15 Battle Starrk swings his sword down on Shunsui, but he blocks the blow with his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 18-19 Later, Shunsui notes that the others are getting serious and states that they should be getting serious as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 1 However, Starrk tells him to forget the idea of that happening and points out that he isn't even getting serious either since he has yet to draw his other Zanpakutō. Shunsui explains that a wakizashi is something you draw when you're in a place where it's difficult to use your sword, not something that you use with a sword. However, Starrk points out a contradiction in this statement and states that he has been switching which hand he uses his sword in and also which sword he uses. He also points out that he gets closer to him when he swings with his left hand than he does with his right. Starrk tells Shunsui that it's ridiculous to think that there's a style of swordplay where you use both hands from differing distances and wield both a sword and a wakizashi that isn't two-sword style. Shunsui states that he's scary for being so observant, since he thought he was controlling the distance from when he swings his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 4-6 Shunsui swings his Zanpakutō with his left hand at Starrk, but he easily dodges, which Shunsui commends him for. Shunsui then immediately switches his blade to his right hand and swings his Zanpakutō at Starrk again. Starrk barely dodges the attack and is shocked that he was able to control his distance that quickly. Shunsui thanks him for the compliment and asks Starrk if he'll start fighting him seriously if he draws his other Zanpakutō. However, Starrk tells him that he's strong enough as it is and that if he draws his other blade he'll be done for. Shunsui states that he has no choice, but to draw the blade now and unsheathes his Zanpakutō. The two of them then clash.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 7-10 Later, Starrk notices the battle between Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Tier Harribel and states that the Gotei 13 are pretty strong, which Shunsui thanks him for. Starrk states that he wanted to run around aimlessly and wait for the battles to conclude, but realizes he can't do that anymore, and Shunsui tells him that he's glad that he realized that. Shunsui then decides to speculate on what rank each of the Espada hold and states that Harribel is #3, Baraggan Louisenbairn is #1, and Starrk is #2. However, Starrk removes the glove on his left arm and shows that he's #1 causing Shunsui to remark that this is going to be tough.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 14-18 Starrk cuts part of Shunsui's sakkat causing his opponent to remark that he's full of surprises. However, Starrk tells him that he has more surprises than him since he keeps avoiding his sword without throwing away his hat and kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 4-5 The two of them then begin battling again and Starrk tells him to stop "scampering around so flamboyantly" because he feels that it's disgraceful. Starrk then fires a Cero off from his chest without any battle pose, shocking the captain. Shunsui barely dodges the attack and the Cero ends up destroying part of a large building. As Starrk tells him that he shouldn't run, he notices a dark cloud forming in the sky and wonders what happened.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 1-3 Starrk then watches Baraggan being hit by Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that has Harribel imprisoned and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankais are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile that since Bankai is meant to be a last resort, they're all more or less like that. Starrk asks him if his Bankai is stronger then Hitsugaya's and Shunsui tells him that since Hitsugaya's a genius, his Bankai will be stronger than his in about a century. However, Starrk tells him that as of now his Bankai would be stronger and Shunsui throws his Kimono to Ukitake. Shunsui tells Ukitake that Starrk has finally gotten serious and Starrk confirms this, stating that he wants to see all of their Bankai. Starrk then sheathes his sword, confusing Ukitake, and calls Lilynette over. Shunsui asks him why he wants her and Starrk tells them that the two of them are one since when they evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, they divided their Hollow powers into two bodies. He then states that when the two of them become one, their power is released and Starrk puts his hand over Lilynette's head. Starrk then goes into his Resurrección, Los Lobos, which gives him two guns as weapons, while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 8-19 As Shunsui and Ukitake watch their enemy, Starrk talks to Lilynette, who's now in the form of one of his guns, and tells her that they're going to fight now. However, she ignores him and Starrk gets mad at her, but Lilynette simply hits him in the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 1-4 As the two of them argue, Shunsui attacks Starrk from behind by swinging his Zanpakutō down on him. Starrk dodges the blow and tells him that he shouldn't attack someone while they're talking, but Shunsui interrupts him again and uses Bushōgoma causing tornado winds to attack Starrk. Shunsui then goes above Starrk and uses Takaoni, but before the attack can be used Starrk fires a Cero at him from his gun. Starrk continues from what he was saying before and tells Shunsui that it doesn't fit his personality to attack someone who's talking. Shunsui tells him that he was planning on finishing him off with the first swing, but because he dodged it would mean that his release isn't just for show.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 6-11 Shunsui then changes the subject and asks Starrk if he can fire something other than Ceros from his gun and Starrk tells him he can't. Shunsui states that he's a terrible liar and tells him that he shouldn't hide anything after coming this far, but Starrk remarks that that's his line. Starrk then raises his gun at Shunsui and states that because he did this annoying release, he'll show him his Bankai and Shunsui tells him he won't, no matter how strong he gets in his released form and no matter how many Ceros he can fire from his gun. However, Starrk uses Cero Metralleta and a large barrage of Ceros are fired off from his gun. As Shunsui barely dodges the Ceros, he tells Starrk that a technique like this is too sneaky. All of a sudden, Ukitake releases his Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari and it fires something off at Starrk, but he dodges the attack. Starrk wonders what the attack was and speculates that it was a Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 12-19 Ukitake tells Shunsui that he won't hear any complaints since technically there's two of them as well, meaning that helping out won't be unfair. Ukitake also adds on that he has to help out since he doesn't seem to have any intention of using his Bankai, but Shunsui states that he'll do it right now then. However, Ukitake states that it's best that he doesn't since there are too many people around. He also tells him that his abilities work much better against an opponent like this anyway. Starrk calls for Ukitake and asks him how he used a Cero, but Ukitake tells him that he might figure it out if he shoots another Cero at him. Starrk tells him he's correct and decides to battle Ukitake, but Lilynette warns him that it's a trap. However, Starrk tells her to be quiet and fires a Cero at Ukitake. Ukitake fires a Cero back at Starrk, but his opponent dodges the attack. Lilynette continues to warn Starrk that it's a trap, but he continues ignoring her and fires another Cero at Ukitake. Ukitake once again fires a Cero at Starrk, but he uses Sonído to dodge the attack and appear next to Ukitake.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 3-11 Starrk states that Ukitake's abilities are absorbing an opponent's energy attacks through his Zanpakutō and directing the attack back at his opponent. He then goes on to explain that he can also adjust the strength and speed of the attack to confuse his opponents. Starrk states that it's a much more wicked ability than it appears and Ukitake is shocked that he figured it out in just three attacks. Starrk then expresses that he is glad that Ukitake's power isn't just reflecting all attacks back at his opponent, since now it would mean that there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once. However, before he can do that Shunsui attempts to decapitate Starrk from behind, but he dodges the blow. Starrk then immediately brings his gun to Shunsui's face and fires at him. Starrk tells him to stop doing uncharacteristic things, but Shunsui states that not having a characteristic is his characteristic. Starrk is disappointed by this since he felt that he was like him. All of a sudden, a Garganta begins opening and Shunsui wonders if something is coming that can actually reinforce the top Espada. Wonderweiss Margela exits from the Garganta and Shunsui states that a mysterious character has shown up. A giant Hollow named Hooleer then exits the Garganta as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 11-20 Wonderweiss suddenly appears behind Ukitake and impales him with his own hand. Shunsui swings his Zanpakutō down on Wonderweiss from behind, but Starrk fires a Cero at Shunsui. As the two captains crash into the town below, Starrk apologizes, stating that since Wonderweiss is here, it means Sōsuke Aizen is becoming impatient.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 4-8 Aftermath Wonderweiss lets out a battlecry, which causes a shockwave to break Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, freeing Harribel. It also blows away the smoke from Suì-Fēng's Bankai, revealing Baraggan to be alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 9-12 Hooleer then blows away Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō technique, freeing Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen. They remark that it smells of death outside and Lieutenant Izuru Kira shouts out that this is the end. All of a sudden, the Visored arrive to assist the Gotei 13 and stop Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 14-20 References Navigation Category:Fights